


Movie Night

by natodiangelo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, more movie shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they moved in together--and even before that--Hinata insisted that Friday was always movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i could listen to one more song before going to sleep so of course i go and write more kagehina fluff from a prompt on tumblr sorry if this sucks im tired  
> [Okay but imagine person A of your otp picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A's shoulder you know on second thought don't imagine that](http://mrs-ostrich.tumblr.com/post/96019304132/okay-but-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-picking-up)

When they moved in together--and even before that--Hinata insisted that Friday was always movie night. Whether one or five, that had to watch something together. Kageyama had agreed. There were a couple problems, however:

1\. Hinata liked to pick horror movies even though they gave him nightmares.

2\. Hinata seemed to have a hard time not falling asleep in the middle of the movie.

3\. They always forgot popcorn when they went shopping, and had to make a return trip or go without it.

Though none of those were particularly important, Kageyama hated when Hinata lost sleep over something as stupid as a movie. Those nights one was chosen, Kageyama tried to be more tactile to comfort him without actually saying anything (the first time he tried, Hinata had immediately shut him down with "I'll be fine!"s and "No need to be scared, I'll be here to protect you!"s), but Hinata still woke up in a cold sweat, trying to slow his breathing. 

So when it's one of Those Nights and Hinata falls asleep before the worst parts, he more relieved than he wants to admit. He makes sure he's deeply in before trying to move him, just in case he wakes up again before the movie's over. Kageyama carefully lifts him up, one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. Hinata stirs and turns more toward him, burying his face into Kageyama's gray sweatshirt. Affection swells in his chest as he watches him sink back into sleep, warm and familiar in his arms. When he reaches the bed he lays Hinata down and lays next to him, bringing the smaller boy back into his hold. He falls asleep listening to their breathes and with Hinata's scent all around him.


End file.
